Hidden Vortex
by HuggingTotoro
Summary: what if, in the espidose How to do you stop an exploding man? what if instead of new york a exploding... what if a vortex appered and Sylar and Claire, Peter and Hiro, Nathan and Noah, Matt and Mohinder, Molly and Micha, D.L and Niki. all got sucked in
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, Buffy, Alice in wonderland, Smallville, Harry Potter, Doctor Who or X-men. I only thing I own is my imagination.**

The bright glowing ball of orange light, glow from Peter's fingers. Radioactivity tingled in his finger. The light was blinding. This couldn't be happening, I'm the hero not the villain. Words that Peter continually repeat to himself. Memories flashed through his brain. The glowing ball grew. Fear was struck through him, he didn't know how much long it would be, until… he explode. No, Peter thought hasty, I will not explode. Sylar stood there mocking Peter with his smirk.

"Guess you are the villain, after all Peter," smirked Sylar.

"I'm not the villain, I'm the hero!" shouted Peter. The glowing ball was getter brighter, every second that passed. Then the door of the building next to the Kirby Plaza, swung open. Out came, Bennet, Mohinder, Matt, a little brown hair scared-looking girl, a dark skinned black curls little worried-looking little boy, the tall angry-looking blonde woman and a dark skinned bald muscled bledding man. Peter didn't know any of the four last people. Sylar was still smirking at him. Suddenly the blonde woman, broke off the street lamp and came up to Sylar and hit him on the head with it. Sylar fell to the ground, in obvious pain. The woman looked at me and handed it to me and with my new-found power, I hit Sylar, with the street lamp. It felt good, to be strong. Sylar finally getting off the ground, telekinetically moved the street lamp away. His smirk had turned to a menacing glare. Suddenly Hiro appeared, with a sword in his hands, as quick as lighting Hiro stabbed Sylar with the sword. Sylar's menacing glare had turned into a pained glare. Telekinetically he through Hiro, into the building. But just before Hiro hit the building or even time-travelled, Peter telekinetically brought Hiro back to the ground, next to him. The glowing ball, had taken over his body and it was stiller getting bigger. Peter didn't know how much time they had lefted. He knew it was little though, he need Claire.

Claire ran. Her body was still tingling, which it normally did after it just healed. Run and jumping out a six-store window is really a good idea, unless you can heal/grow all your body parts back together again. She couldn't Nathan- her biological father, and Angela- her biological grandmother. She couldn't let New York explode. She knew Peter wouldn't either, even though he is the person who explodes. She knew Nathan, could catch her up, if she didn't hurry. She ran as fast as she could, until she finally saw the familiar Kirby Plaza. There was her dad, her adoptive one that is, Matt, a bleeding black skinned man, a little scared girl, a worried dark skinned boy, a blonde worried woman and another dark skinned man. There was Peter, who had a bright orange glow around him, the radioactivity. There was Hiro, next to him and her own personal bogeyman.. Sylar- a serial killer who had tried to get her power a couple of weeks ago. He had killed her ex-best friend, Jackie. Claire ran up to Peter, pulled out the gun he given her.

"Claire, you have to do it, you have to shoot me. Claire you have to shoot me, now," Peter screamed at her. Claire aimed the gun at the back of his head, the only spot you could kill a regenerator.

"Peter, I'm sorry I can't do it. Peter I can't do it, I can't kill you," cried Claire. She wanted to save the world, but she couldn't kill Peter, even if he would just be dead for one moment. By this time Nathan had flew in."Pete," he said, with worry on his face.

"Shoot me Claire, shoot me," Peter begged at Claire. She knew if didn't do something quick, New York would explode.

"Aim it Peter, the radioactivity, aim it at me," replied Claire, Peter gave her a confused look, "Please Peter, aim the radioactivity, aim it all at me." Peter finally getting her point. Aiming the radioactivity, at Claire, he fired it all at her. The orange glowing ball hit Claire. Her body was on fire. It burn every part on her body. Pain hit her over and over again. Orange glowing radioactivity glowed all over her body. She fell to the ground. The pain was unbearable. Yes her body was healing yet at the same time it was getting burn by the radioactivity. The pain went on for what seem forever. And then it finally stop. Claire open her closed eyes. There she saw a bright orange vortex. A vortex which grow brighter and bigger. Until it finally, sucked the twelve people in to it. And then Claire could only see the blackness….

**A/N: This is my first fan-fic. Tell me what you think. Should I continue or not? Thanks =)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, Buffy, Alice in wonderland. I only thing I own is my imagination._

_The air was cold as it whipped violently against Claire's body, as quickly heal and knit it self back together again. Claire knew she had fell but where exactly she didn't know. All she could remember was Kirby Plaza and the bright glowing orange portal. That had somehow suck her in. Confusion fell over her and she try to work out where she was. The ground on which she had fell on was wet, in the sense that rain was beginning to pour. And just as the thought of rain floated in Claire's head, rain came bucketing down. In a instant, the rain had soaked her clothes. Great. Picking herself up, from the ground, Claire sighed. The wind whipped cruelly at her. She was lost, wet, cold and yes she felt hurt. She was alone, in the dark. And she didn't have a guess where she was._

_When little Molly Walker, saw the bright glowing orange little light, she knew it was trouble. The ground she had landed on was soft, grass like. It was a good ground to land on, it wasn't hard at all. And even the fall didn't hurt her. Molly was confused, that fall should have hurt her. Instead it the fall had felt like, Molly was fall back on her soft rosemary pink girly bed at her home. Or what was her home. The bed she slept in now was plain. White. Hard. Boring. She was grateful for the company for taking her in but some how…. It was a strange she felt like she could. No should trust them, they had given them a home, but she didn't. She had a weird feeling about this company. The place where Molly had landed was sunny and bright. The sort of place you could imagine a happy family being. The place where flowers bloomed, and own happiness lived. She could feel no sorrow in this place. Only joy. While admiring the beautiful garden, that Molly had landed in, she suddenly saw a little white rabbit. And she could have sworn that, that little white rabbit was wearing a little red waistcoat, and holding a little gold stopwatch. Confusing over the little white rabbit, or maybe it was curiosity that Molly found herself running to the white rabbit, which was franticly hopping away- as if it was late for something. And this mysterious confusing curiosity led Molly to fall down, which seem to be a… rabbit hole…_

_A/N: Sorry it took me a while to write this. What do you think? Continued or not. Should the twelve people be stuck in these different world together or alone? And where should these other places be? Review, please, if you want to. Thank you for reading =)_


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden Vortex Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, Doctor Who, Buffy or Dorothy.

A/N: Okay i know it's a while since i wrote anything but the reason why is because my netbook charger died on me, it wouldn't left me charge it. and i couldn't get another one. and my netbook died, so i lost all my fanfiction stuff :'( and also my story stuff :"( but the good new is my wonderful big sister got a new laptop and gave me her macbook :') sorry for the wait. thank you for the reviews, the story alerts they really make me smile XD now on with the story :)

A loud whooshing filled Hiro's ears, as he tried to place where he was. His eyes were still blinded orange light. Nothing look right. Nothing sound right. His thought had turn into mismatch mush, as he tried to work out where he was. Whoosh. Whoosh. Blinking, as the strange sound got louder and louder. Til Hiro thought his eyes would burn. Suddenly, a blue police box appeared in front of him. Hiro mouth drop out with shocked. It couldn't be. But it was. A taller ragged man with a bow tie walked out. With a red hair woman and a nervous looking man. They had to be just a couple years younger than Hiro. The girl's hair look a bit like Charlie's. Charlie... the love of Hiro's life. Poor Charlie. Brian man will pay. Hiro couldn't hear the people voice. As he slowly slipped into unconscious, he felt himself being dragged into the blue box.

"Dawn!" shouted the unruly slayer. How dare she nick, it my best denim jacket.

"What," Dawn screamed refusing to move from her room.

"Why on earth, have you took my jacket?" shouted Buffy as she pounded on Dawns door. Any minute there would be a hole through Dawn's door. Sighing Dawn open the door.

"What jacket?" asked Dawn calmly, giving Buffy the innocent little sister look.

"You know what jacket. The jacket your wear right now." replied an extremely annoyed slayer.

"Oh this jacket," smiled Dawn the innocent look still laid on her face.

"Yes that jacket Dawn, my brand-new denim jacket that you are wear now. The jacket you have stole, from MY bedroom," pounce the angry slayer.

"Technically, it's borrowing without asking," replied Dawn, as she push past Buffy, "I'm going out."

"Dawn you better get back here right now..." but before Buffy had even finish her sentence, Dawn was out the door. Sinking to the floor, Buffy sighed... Today was going to be long.

A yellow brick road was the only thing in Micah Sanders faces. He could hear the hmming and sing-song voice. As they were singing follow the yellow brick road. Picking himself up. He knew he wasn't in New York anymore.

Okay. What you think. Where do you think Nathan, Noah, Nikki, D.L., Mohinder or Matt is? Or maybe your wondering where the hero Peter is? Or is your mind thinking where our villain Sylar is? Can you guess where they will end up? ;) Hope you like this chapter. I'm going to write more on many other stories. And new stories heroes or not are coming soon. :L Hehe. Please check out my crossover story. Please it is not what you think. I really want to continued it. One review please. Thank you. XD Thank you for reading this. Sorry for the wait. I will write soon. Thanks and have fun and good luck to writing your fanfiction. Till next time... :)


End file.
